


Silent Black/White

by VenusGuided



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: M/M, an honest to god crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusGuided/pseuds/VenusGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related snapshots of a crossover AU, where there are Pokemon All Along and the cast of Pkmn BW join Lao & Arez in the Hobart Re-education Centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivals in Liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a couple of tumblr anons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+couple+of+tumblr+anons).



Finally, after weeks of amazing effort and nice-ness on Arez’s part, Lao was letting him in on the whole whatever-he-was-up-to thing. Arez was pretty sure they were gonna bring down the human government, save the dainisa, steal back the pokémon and take over Australia so Arez could take his rightful place as Pirate King of Dainisa.

But he was getting ahead of himself. For now, he had to sneak out of his cell and meet Lao near the fence. The humans could fancy it up as ‘Dainisa High School’ and treat it like a boarding school all they wanted, but Arez wouldn’t be blinded to the truth. You don’t just end a war and put your enemies in school they’re not allowed to leave out of being NICE. Plus humans were incapable of being nice. Arez had the ‘HOW NOT TO BE GAY’ book to prove it. Or would have it, if he hadn’t thrown it out the window.

Lao had turned up in their prison-school a few weeks ago. That nerdy little probably-Japanese freak who called himself Black despite not _being_ black or even _emo_ had immediately and loudly recognised Lao as ‘the dainisan princess’. Arez had said there had to be a mistake, because his narrative arc would place him as the king of dainisa. That complete _jackass American freakzilla_ Natural Harmonia Gropius had said “I’m already a king. Of Team Plasma.” And then somehow Lao made everybody in the class shut up. He’d even stopped Jon the Whiny Bitch from whining. And still made friends with everybody. It was very much a princess in those horrific movies Disney made.

Arez could accept Lao as a princess if he was Lao’s prince.

N had started trying to impress Lao with his ranting about _seeing the inner hearts of pokémon_ like pokémon actually mattered. Lao had very quickly shut him down with a smooth, “I’m not interested in joining your cult right now. All I care about is finding a way to free my people and prevent a future disaster.”

For some reason he looked directly at Arez as he said ‘future disaster’. Probably because Arez was the deus ex machina in dainisa form.

After weeks of effort (and pointing out how much N sucked and that Lao’s expressed desire to hang out with other Japanese-dainisa like Black and his fugly scary sister (who kept threatening to ‘beat the misogyny’ out of Arez with electricity-charged fists, like misogyny was _wrong_ for a gay man) and Jon the Whiny Bitch was reverse-racist), it was _Arez_ , not _Natural Harmonia Gropius_ (King of _Losers_ ) who’d secured the invitation to go rob the governor of Tasmania with Lao.

In your stinky hippie face, Harmonia.

So Arez stood near the fence, dressed in all black (it wasn’t emo if it was a spy mission), waiting for Lao to show up. He wasn’t nervous or anything.

Not until he saw a familiar too-tall, bushy haired, _green_ freak walk from the building and straight over to him.

Arez growled like the lone wolf he was inside. In his mental image of himself, his eyes (grey as the stormy sea, thank you) were flashing dangerously. Like lightning. Not gross White lightning though. (Why was she called White if she wasn’t even white?)

“Harmonia,” Arez snarled.

N’s boring blue eyes narrowed. “Smythe.”

“Don’t call me by the name of my bastard father, Harmonia!”

“Don’t call _me_ by the name of _my_ bastard father, _Smythe_.”

“You deserve it!” Arez shouted. “You suck! What kinda name is N anyway?!”

“A far better one than a mispronounced and misspelled Greek deity, _Ares_.“

“What the hell did you just call me, you Legolas sonuvabitch?!”

“Boys, boys,” a voice beyond the fence drawled, “you’re _both_ named after Greek deities.”

Arez spun around, scanning the bush frantically. “Lao?! Lao, where are you?!”

“Keep your damn voice down,” Lao groaned. He stepped forward, looking super beautiful in that fragile twig-fairy kinda way as he wrapped his pale hands around two of the fence’s bars. As he leant forward, Arez noticed his hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde, almost brown, not golden like usual. He liked gold better, as much as he hated blondes. Lao’s sickening deep purple eyes flickered up to meet N’s. “N, not to sound rude, but… what are you doing?”

N huffed loudly. “I noticed Smythe was up to something, so I followed him to see what it was. He is, after all, my rival in liberation.”

Lao rolled his eyes. Seeing him do it about someone else was so hot. “Can’t we all liberate together?”

Arez and N looked at each other for a moment, considering. Both turned away in the same moment and snapped, “No.”

Lao sighed heavily. “N, what were your powers again? Prophecy and empathy, right?”

“ _And_ I can hear the inner voices of pokémon.”

“That’s still empathy,” Lao said. “Look, you’re probably a… reasonably decent person, deep down, but…” He gestured at Arez. To any ignorant onlookers, it would look dismissive, maybe even disdainful. Arez knew Lao was suppressing how in true love he was with him. “I need his powers.”

“And I need you to tell me where you and that oppressive jyju you represent are hiding the Light and Dark Stones that Black and I need to become heroes and liberate the dainisa from the tyranny of humans, and pokémon from the tyranny of both humans and dainisa!” N ranted like an insane person.

Sighing, Lao glanced at his watch. “Look, I’m on a deadline here, so I’m gonna go. You both go back to your rooms.”

And then he disappeared again.

“Nice going, _Harmonia_!” Arez cried. “Way to scare off the love of my _life_!”

“He hates you,” N replied. “He very blatantly hates you.”

Arez gritted his teeth. “Oh yeah?! Well Black blatantly hates _you_!”

“No, he blatantly disagrees with my methods whilst having a strong attraction and admiration for me and my resolve. There’s a big difference.” N flicked back his hair, like a try-hard. He’d never done that before he saw Arez do it first. _And_ Arez’s hair was longer so he was _cooler_. “Maybe if you ever find anyone stupid enough to agree with your ideals and the horrific dystopia you wish to create…”

As N started to walk away, Arez called after him, “ _You’re_ the one trying to create a dystopia!”

But N ignored him. The fuckwit.

Gritting his teeth, Arez glanced up at the sky. Lao _was_ his true love. Lao was the first person who’d ever agreed with him on anything… except N, but they always ended up accidentally agreeing in arguments and not realising it until Black dryly pointed it out. Black, or the voice in Arez’s head. Plus, who else could there _be_ but Lao?

For a moment, Arez thought he saw a dragon in the sky singing ‘ _You Belong With Me_ ’ by Taylor Swift, but that couldn’t be true. A dragon would never like Taylor Swift.


	2. The Plan

Leon was ranting again. Unlike their first class (during which he’d handed out what Lao called ‘Bible fanfiction’ and then revealed Lao’s secret identity as a princess like that loser Black ( _who wasn’t even black_ ) had done on Lao’s _first day_. Frankly, someone who didn’t even realise how redundant they were wasn’t the kind of person Arez would ever want to collaborate with. No matter how much Lao warned Arez that Leon wanted him. (“No, Arez, not like that… at least… I hope not like that… No, I’m sure, he just wants to use you for your power.”)), Leon was being totally boring. Something about why dainisan history had been lost while the voice in Arez’s head (apparently Lao’s brother Nova, who _was_ black weirdly enough) growled about how responsible dainisan royalty like Leon were.

Lao wasn’t interrupting. Actually, he was blatantly sleeping. Arez had to admire how brave and pretty Lao was. Then again, it _was_ only Leon.

“— and the War of the Roses —”

“Irrelevant,” N interrupted, like the loser he was, even if Arez had been thinking the same thing. “The historical influence of British monarchs on Australia is limited —”

“Shut up,” the nerdling Cheren groaned. “It’s not limited at all, you only lack the sense to see trends of influence.

Arez sat up straighter at that. He was expecting a fight to break out. Cheren was, after all, the wannabe-Jon-the-Whiny-Bitch to N’s wannabe-Arez-Smythe-with-a-silent-e.

Leon stared at them irritably. “Such personal issues are hardly appropriate for the classroom.”

“Ha, yeah, as if ya not doin’ the same,” Nova said through Arez.

Leon looked at him like he’d been betrayed.

“よくできました,” Lao murmured in his sleep. Suddenly Arez wasn’t sure Lao was actually sleeping.

“I assure you, Arez, I am an —”

“Absolute dickweed?” Nova finished for him. “Yeah, totally.”

“You’re not even funny Arez, you’re just plain annoying,” Jon the Whiny Bitch bitched whinily.

“Thank you,” Leon said.

“Wow, Jon, what’s it say about you that the blatant _fascist pokémon oppressor imperialist_ is thanking you?” N snarled. “Like father like son, perhaps? Because your father Steven Stone —”

“Oh my _god_ Harmonia, would you get over your issues with my dad?” Jon the Whiny Bitch snarled in a rare moment of complete awesome. “I swear, you’ll invent issues with _everybody’s_ father to avoid dealing with how much your dad is the _worst person in the world_ and you’re the _third worst_.”

“Only third?” Cheren sneered.

Jon the Whiny Bitch pointed at Arez.

“Ah. Well, I suppose I can agree with you on that,” Cheren said.

“You’re such an _emo_ ,” Arez hissed.

“Yes,” Cheren said proudly. “Yes I am.”

Arez had no idea how to handle that. He tried to scream, but no sound came out.

How could _anybody_ be proud of being emo?! Yet Cheren sat there, in his stupid glasses with his stupid hair and his stupid _everything_ , looking so _smugly emo_.

“If I may steer things back on topic —” Leon tried to interrupt.

“Your topic is stupid!” Arez cried. “Y’know why there’s no dainisan history?! Cos you jyju bastards are too busy being _useless at your jobs_ to write it yourselves, yet you’d call anything anybody else wrote useless!”

“Fascist,” N sniffed.

Arez had to wonder if he was right. If Natural Harmonia Gropius agreed with him, there had to be a problem.

“That word really doesn’t mean what you think it does,” Cheren groaned. “Stop using it.”

“Cheren, I’d suggest you, ah…” N trailed off, tapping his lip thoughtfully. “How do they phrase it… oh, yes, of course.” He stared at Cheren icily. “Eat a giant dick.”

Black sighed loudly. His name still made no sense. But the sigh reminded Arez that he existed in time for a killer burn, worthy of the future boyfriend of a pyrokinetic princess:

“The emo’s way closer to eating Black’s dick than you’ll ever be.”

The unforeseen downside was N throwing his textbook at Arez. Luckily, it missed his face. Cheren’s brick-like pencil case did not.

“Children!” Leon roared. “Behave!”

Arez threw his desk. “I’m gonna — I can explode your _heads_ with my voice, I’m gonna do that!”

“Yeah, as if, you got your powers like a day ago,” Cheren laughed.

“EMOS DON’T LAUGH, JACKASS!”

“DO _NOT_ PRETEND THAT YOU ARE REMOTELY CAPABLE OF COMPREHENDING THE BEAUTY OF THE EMO WAY OF LIFE, SMYTHE!”

“STOP SHOUTING!” Jon the Whiny Bitch screamed.

“CHILDREN! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!”

Lao lifted his head from his desk.

Arez froze, hands ready to pull Cheren’s stupid glasses from his face. Cheren froze, holding N’s textbook ready to try and hit Arez with it. N froze, limply holding the second textbook he was getting ready to lob at Cheren. Jon the Whiny Bitch froze, mid-whine.

“Some of us are trying to sleep here,” Lao said coolly. “I would suggest we all agree to use Mr Eastman’s classes as nap-time.” He smirked. “There seem to be a lot of childish tempers in this class, after all.”

“I am _not_ —” N started to protest, like an idiot.

“You don’t actually think that of me,” Arez said. It was in no way a question, or concerned, he just, _knew it_.

Lao shrugged. “I’m going back to sleep. Don’t wake me again.” And with that, he lay his head back on his desk.

There was an awkward moment of silence as they all returned to their desks. Arez had to lift his back up first, of course.

“You know what?” Leon said, breathing heavily. “Forget this entire plan. Dainisa are worthless. I’m defecting to the human’s side — they will at least win and keep me away from such pathetic, insolent…!” He turned, storming from the room, still muttering.

Lao sat up again. His smirk was kind of terrifying. He glanced at Arez, Cheren, N, and Jon the Whiny Bitch in turn. “Thank you all. There’s no way that could have possibly succeeded without you.”

Arez seriously had to wonder what the fuck.


End file.
